memory_alphafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
1962
:Pour consulter la chronologie de production de cette année, voir Chronologie de production pré-Star Trek Evènements * Guerre Froide opposant, sur Terre, le bloc de l'Est (communiste) au bloc de l'Ouest (capitaliste). ( ) .|La période de ce conflit (non-canon) est indiqué à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} et sa femme Jacky Kennedy]] * John F. Kennedy était - depuis 1961 - le 35ème Président des Etats-Unis. ( ) et dans les images scannées de la base de données de l'épisode TOS & : . La première version (dessin) précisait "The 35th President served from 1961 to 1963. At 43, he {...}". La version remasterisée présente une photographie du speech "Decision to Go to the Moon".|Son discours "We set sail on this new sea because there is new knowledge to be gained and new rights to be won", prononcé à l'Université Rice en 1962, fut cité sur la plaque inaugurale de l' dans l'épisode .. Dans , Vic Fontaine le compare à Shakaar Edon. La navette JF Kennedy ( ) et l' ( ) sont logiquement nommés ainsi en son honneur.}} thumb|[[Mao Zedong]] * La Chine était dirigée par Mao Zedong depuis 1949. ( ) .|Sa direction de la Chine (contexte - non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} thumb|[[Fidel Castro]] * Cuba était dirigée par Fidel Castro depuis 1959. ( ) .|Sa direction de Cuba (contexte - non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} * Lancement des sondes ''Ranger'' 3 à 5 (de type ''Ranger'' Block 2) par la NASA. ( ) .|La date de lancement (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} Image:Ranger block 2.jpg|''Ranger'' Block 2 Image:Ranger 3.jpg|''Ranger'' 5 Fichier:Programme Ranger.jpg|Plan de vol d'une sonde Ranger File:Ranger ascent sequence.jpg|Fusée Atlas-Agena transportant une sonde Ranger * John Glenn devint le premier Américain en orbite autour de la Terre. ( ) .|L'ouvrage "Star Trek Encyclopedia" (4ème éd., vol 1, p. 306) précise que Glenn a réalisé 3 orbites terrestres à bord de la capsule Friedship 7 (fusée Mercury-Atlas 6).|La date de cet évènement (contexte - non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} ]] * Lancement des premiers satellites Orbiting Solar Observatory par la NASA. ( ) .|La date de début du programme (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} Titan II]] * Première utilisation du lanceur spatial Titan II. ( ) .|Un Titan II modifié servit de lanceur au vol du Phoenix en 2063 dans et dans le générique de Star Trek: Enterprise.|Sa date d'utilisation (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} ]] ]] * Démarrage du [[programme Mariner|programme Mariner]] par la NASA. ( ) .|La date de début du programme (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} de Roger Maris]] * Edition d'une carte de baseball du joueur Roger Maris des New York Yankees. ( ) thumb|[[F-5]] * Mise en service de l'avion de chasse américain F-5 par l'US Air Force. ( ) .|Sa date de mise en service (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} ]] * Démarrage du programme spatial russe Soyuz. ( ) : . D'après "Star Trek Encyclopedia" (3ème éd. p. 457), la a été nommée ainsi en l'honneur du vaisseau Soyuz.|La date de début du programme (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} ]] * Lancement du satellite ''Explorer 16 (mission S-55b) par la NASA. ( ) .|La date de lancement (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} * Publication du roman "The Chapel of Saint-Christophe". ( ) .|Sa date de publication (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} * Guerre du Vietnam. ( ) . En 2268, James T. Kirk faisait référence aux 'guerres de brousse' qui ont eu lieu en Asie au 20ème siècle, dans lesquelles deux superpuissances aidaient et soutenaient des nations antagonistes plus faibles dans le conflit les opposant. Une manifestation américaine anti-guerre est mentionnée en 1967 dans l'épisode .|Ce conflit (non-canon) est indiqué à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} * Naissance du russe Yuri Gidzenko. ( ) . Visible à l'écran sous plusieurs angles, mais non clairement identifiable, cette information est reprise dans le cadre des politiques d'extrapolation sur la réalité et d'obtention de ressources de production de meilleure qualité.|Sa date de naissance - 26 mars - (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} Références ultérieures * Au 24ème siècle, le programme holographique Bashir 62 (créé par Felix pour Julian Bashir) avait pour cadre Las Vegas en 1962 et contenait un hologramme conscient, Vic Fontaine. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine) * En 2373, Tom Paris recréa une réplique de chemise 'Big Daddy-O Surf Special' de cette année-là. ( ) * Dans le programme holographique Julian Bashir, Agent Secret, basé sur le milieu de l'espionnage sur Terre en 1964, le Dr Hippocrates Noah commençait à kidnapper des scientifiques et artisans d'élite du monde entier. ( ) ---- Observations * Dans notre réalité légèrement différente de celle de ''Star Trek, les évènements réels non-canons suivants, cités dans la saga (romans, comics, ouvrages de référence, ...), se sont produits cette année-là :'' ** ''Décès de personnages réels canons : Niels Bohr, Sid Tomack, ...'' ** ''Naissance de personnages réels non-canons : Demi Moore, ...'' ** ''Décès de personnages réels non-canons : ...'' ** ''Autres évènements réels non-canons :'' *** Dirigeants terriens : Jawaharlal Nehru (Premier Ministre d'Inde), Elisabeth II (Reine du Royaume-Uni), Nikita Khrouchtchev (dirigeant de l'URSS), Charles de Gaulle (Président de la République française), ... *** Fondation de l'équipe de baseball des New York Mets. ("Star Trek Encyclopedia" 3ème éd. p. 635 ; ) Liens externes * * cs:1962 de:1962 en:1962 es:1962 it:1962 nl:1962 sv:1962 Category:Chronologie